Happy Hogwarts Friends 4
by Sheilawisz
Summary: It's a peaceful wintery night, and Harry and Ginny are performing a dolls theatre play for Victoire and Teddy at Shell Cottage... Now, what on Earth could go wrong this time?


Happy Hogwarts Friends 4

Creepy HP Fanfiction!!

By Sheila Welkar

This is only a fanfiction, written just for fun and based on the characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Years had passed since Voldemort's utter defeat, and the Wizarding world was now living happily and normally again... Things were just perfect, and the post-war generation was growing up in a sweet and wonderful world.

Fleur and Bill, exactly one year after the great Battle of Hogwarts, had given birth to a little girl they called Victoire, and Harry's godson, Teddy Lupin, was already a happy and cheerful boy!

Victoire and Teddy were growing up together, quickly becoming friends and maybe even more, and one wintery night, when Victoire was already four years old and Teddy was five, something very funny was taking place at Fleur and Bill's Shell Cottage...

* * *

The stars were twinkling outside, and that night Harry and Ginny, happy and excited, had arrived at Shell Cottage with everything ready to display a funny Doll Theatre for Victoire and Teddy!

Fleur loved the idea and had asked them to perform it at the Cottage's living room, and the tiny little theatre was very sweet and lovely indeed...

It was made of cardboard, painted like wood and equipped with red and velvety curtains, and it had magical beams of white light that helped to create a very nice atmosphere.

And so Fleur, Bill, Victoire and Teddy were sitting on cushions on the floor as Ginny and Harry, hidden behind the curtains, performed with their dolls a medieval play!

Fleur was a princess that needed to be rescued from a dragon, Bill was a Knight rescuing her and Victoire and Teddy were his sidekicks while Ginny and Harry, dressed in black, were the evil wrongdoers that had captured the Princess.

The dolls had been made by Ms. Weasley with stunning skill, resembling each of them as perfectly and naturally as possible, and there was also a Ms. Weasley doll that had played the role of an old witch helping Bill.

A couple of tabby cats, that were called Winter and Easter and were Fleur's recently acquired pets, were meowing very sweetly and playing with a yarn ball...

The play was very nice, and when it finally ended Fleur, Bill, Victoire and Teddy applauded and cheered... it was time for dinner now, and Fleur had decided that she was going to bake a tasty and delicious pizza for them all!

* * *

Later, as it began to snow a little outside and everyone was chatting in the kitchen, Fleur crept into the living room amid the shadows...

She had prepared a surprise, and she was really sure, her huge blue eyes gleaming of happiness, that Victoire and Teddy were going to love this!

The seven dolls were all inside a little cardboard box, ready for the play of the next day, and Fleur, trying to remember the spell to make dolls come alive, drew out her wand and whispered something in latin to the shadows...

There was a flash of white light and nothing happened, and Fleur, sighing, just shrugged as Victoire and Teddy ran into the living room and began to play like crazy with the dolls.

Fleur went to the kitchen to began preparing dinner, and a few silvery sparks were flying all around the Fleur doll...

* * *

Victoire and Teddy played very happily, laughing and screaming all over Shell Cottage, and they abandoned the dolls at different places!

Fleur was busy preparing pizza sauce, Harry and Teddy were playing wizarding chess in the living room, Victoire had disappeared somewhere with her pirate outfit and Ginny and Bill, enjoying some time together, were playing outside in the gardens...

Ginny was tossing the Teddy doll through the air, and Bill was catching it and tossing it again, and the doll was flying from one side to the other, and then...

* * *

Teddy was just about to perform a dazzling attack with his Queen when suddenly, just like that, some invisible force picked him up and sent him flying out, breaking a window and soaring like a rocket through the sky!

The Teddy doll had fallen off the cliff after Ginny had failed to catch it, and Teddy was flying and screaming and flying after it, and the doll hit the jagged rocks down there and disappeared into the water, and Bill and Ginny watched as little Teddy fell off the cliff as well...

WHAK!

Teddy was broken like a melon when he hit the jagged rocks exactly where his doll had fallen, his blood and guts now floating away with the water and the foam...

A shark appeared immediately and devoured the little remains, and Teddy Remus Lupin had died!

* * *

Harry was awestruck, unable to believe what had just happened before his eyes, Fleur was singing happily in the kitchen and then, coming out of nowhere, Winter and Easter walked into the living room...

They had found somewhere a couple of the dolls, and then, as Easter began to bite the Ms. Weasley one all over, chopping its head off, Winter used his claws and attacked the Harry doll with cruelty and violence!

Winter's claws scratched open the doll's belly, the stuffing flying through the air, and Harry's screams were awful, unnatural and high as his own guts were flying, blood sprinkling everywhere and pieces of skin falling apart...

Harry's yells of agony finally came to an end, and then the door opened and little Victoire, playing with her wooden sword, walked into the living room.

* * *

She screamed in horror, staring and gaping at the blood that was covering the walls, the ceiling and the floor, and little Victoire dropped her sword and ran away, trembling and hiding inside a broomsticks wardrobe...

In that moment Bill came walking into the Cottage, and looking happy and nice he screamed something to Fleur as he walked upstairs to look for something in their bedroom.

Fleur was slicing some tomatoes, and then, as she screamed something in response, smiling and laughing, she didn't really pay attention...

Fleur took the Victoire doll instead of a tomato and put it on the chopping board, and the scary knife was shining, and then Fleur began to slice!

The slices were numerous, elegant and thin, and a tiny, distant scream came from the interior of a wardrobe...

A scary amount of blood began to come out, appearing like a flood just outside the wardrobe's door, and then Fleur, almost ready to begin with the pizza, drew out her wand and turned on the oven...

* * *

And the Bill doll was there, abandoned amid the shadows when Victoire had been playing with the oven, and the flames began to soar, and Bill, who was at the moment upstairs in his and Fleur's bedroom, began to feel that it was getting hot...

And then it happened, and his skin was turning painful and red, and smoke was coming from him, and Bill began to scream and howl in agony and pain as he began to burn, and then he was violently ablaze!

He ran around like a human torch, but then, after only a few seconds of undescribable suffering and pain, Bill was reduced to a little pile of smoking ashes on the floor...

* * *

The sauce was bubbling in the saucepan, and while Fleur began to pour the water and the flour inside a huge and crystalline mixer that had scary blades inside, Winter and Easter were playing with the Ginny doll outside...

They were holding it with their claws, cutting it as they kept tossing it from one side to the other, and Ginny was screaming and crying as she was flying through the air, cuts appearing all over her skin!

Fleur was checking that the oven was ready, and then, while she was looking for yet another bag of flour, the Ginny doll came into the kitchen through the window and fell exactly into the mixer, sinking and disappearing in a big cloud of flour...

Ginny followed immediately, flying into the kitchen and falling inside the huge and deadly mixer, and Fleur waved carelessly her wand and the mixer began to work, and it was so violent and powerful that Ginny's scream of horror lasted around a milisecond...

Her body was liquefied, her blood and meat mixing with the water and the flour, and a weird, scary-looking red dough began to form as Fleur, smiling innocently, added more flour-

Fleur was confused... Why had the dough become red?

However, she didn't care much and turned off the mixer, preparing now the first of many pizzas that she wanted... and meanwhile, the Fleur doll was lying very close to the fire on the stove.

Fleur was smiling, looking so sexy as she used her rolling pin to give form to a pizza, and then, as she prepared to add the cheese and the sauce, a spark came flying from the flames and the Fleur doll finally caught fire.

The End!!

* * *

**_Always be careful where you leave your toys!!_**


End file.
